


Ethernal Beauty in the Shadow of Death-mask

by Shayola



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, more character will be tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayola/pseuds/Shayola
Summary: A tale of a man, who found love in a forbidden place. Louis work is his passion and hobby, the photography. If he has a free time he enjoy painting, or watching the ocean waves in the seashore.He do not even think how the nights are could be dangerous, or even monsters live near to him. He just go to a refreshing holiday, when everything is getting out of controll.





	1. Prologue

When the dark comes, nightmare is just began.  
When the moon shine, you see the shadows are flickering…  
I am _one_ of them.  
Preserve my formal self, a mortal shell, an illusion of the feral beast.  
Hiding and pretend us to live, but the truth, we are dead.  
One of us have only beauty, or beastly…  
Many rule the World, or seek to destroy it.  
Many take pleasure, or take the unspoken pain.  
Some of us use sacrifice to make the blood boil, or create the creatures of your mare dreams.  
We are one, childe of the dark…  
But what kind of _darkness_ is behind you?

I consume it many nights ago, the years passed, and I feel, it became stronger. But who am I to write such secrets in papers to get everyone know about it? I am nothing more than a little piece of the game… a game where we are hiding our true self within masquerade. A fake smile, or promises to gain trust, blood, fear and power. These are what behind all of the families, all of the Clan. Who gain power, it could have everything.

My name is Louis Wrightson. I was born in Lousiana in 1974.I was work as a photographer, it was my passion and that gave an end of my mortal life. I was embrace by Iris in 2004, and after that I living in the shadow as a proud member of the Toreadors. I am with the Camarilla now, side with the Prince in Los Angeles. May I not have the most exquisite tale, but is it extraordinary. My ten years of existence what I live in this un-life, gave me the most insane stories, what I barely dream of. I will start at the beginning, when I was nothing more than the others.  
_Human… breathing, and living._


	2. The new beginning

  
When I was a child, I fear from the dark. I almost scream sometimes, when the braches hit my window or the wind was cruelly howling. I feared from monsters, what they could hide underneath my bed or inside of my closet. I thought in the darkness, monsters live, and waiting for you to asleep, and then they will eat you alive.

I knew when I grow up it was look like foolish, and many adult smile in this little childish fear. But I was not wrong about it. Many creatures live in the shadow, but I do not know them until 2004, but before I tell about my embrace I started from the beginning.

***

I have a normal life I assume, a normal childhood, and so on. I wasn’t special, wasn’t famous like rockstat or filmstar but I manage to build up a great career and a home to myself. 

I work with my best friend Samantha in a magazine. It is not the most fabulous paper, but it gives me a good salary. I just do pictures for the articles, and Samatha do the report for it. Now in these days my boss say that I need to get some rest, and Samatha agree with that too. So I take a holiday to Santa Monica. 

It’s a little town near the seashore, not far from Los Angeles’s downtown. I take an hour fly to get L.A. the City of Angel, and I am really eager and happy to have a little break. Maybe I need a change after all, I am not go anywhere from Louisana almost four years. I came when the sun is rising, I have the cab to get me Santa Monica. It was just half an hour to arrive my destination.

Maybe not the hottest, or the sunny place but I don’t mind it. I only came here for the sea. I love watching the waves on the seashore and the sand under my bare feet. Samantha recommend the place because she know me well what I like. She is my oldest friend, we spend our childhood together. She is a very nice, and lovely woman. 

She help me to get even this job, because I was a little depressing after my girlfriend left me and I got fired from my older job. It clear up that she was the daughter of my employer. So I have a moth of depression about it, but I manage to get over with it. But that was a long time ago, and I move on.

That was my past, and I do not wish to think more about it. I take out of the cab, after I paid the driver, and have a deep breath from the air. It is sandy, and I love it. I take my luggage to the Santa Monica Suite. I book the apartment with the number 3. I meet with the apartment’s owner, and he give me a key for the house.

He is older than me, has greyish hair, and wrinkles in his face, but he is nice with me. He give me some tip what should I view in town. There is a museum what is sadly locked now, a nightclub what I think I would never use. Some shops and a dinner. Now I would gladly take some nap, and look around my new home where I will live for two weeks.

It is really nice, and well decorated home. Have some space, and it’s bright. It was small, but comfy. Have 4 rooms, the living room and the kitchen was together, has a bathroom with a bathtub, and a bedroom with a double bed, and wardrobe, and for my surprise there was a washroom too. It is well-equipped than I think it will be. I pack out my stuff, and made myself home. I gave out a sigh, and land on the bed. I need some rest because I cannot sleep in the airplane. I shut my eyes, and I instantly fall asleep.

***

When I wake up and I look my phone, and it was night time. My stomach start to grumbling, so I hope something is open in this time. I change my clothes, to a simple blue jeans and a reddish Hawaii shirt. I look to the mirror, and I see maybe this will be ridiculous as hell on other people, but I don’t mind it. I like sparkling colourful clothes and they well suit with my red half straight-wavy hair, and my forest green eyes.

I pack my wallet, my beloved camera, and my phone. I almost forget to get my key and lock the door. How silly I am. Maybe I am too hungry to think straight… but after all I manage to lock it, and have a little tour in Santa Monica to find a good place to have a nice dinner. 

There was not so many place, a pawnshop with some cheap apartment, some parking garage and many shops in this time are closed. I see a café but sadly they closed an hour ago. I do not have had much choice, I need to get through some drunk man who is stand near The Asylum. As I look up the building, I could say it would be a sanatorium or some kind of. I don’t even like the looks how is it seem. A little bit old, but there are many neon flashlights with the name of the Property, and if my imagination don’t trick me one of the window someone is looking at me.

I shake my head and turn from it, and go to the Diner. It look like a family restaurant, or it was be before this nightclub open, or maybe I am in the wrong time. It was a nice restaurant build in the ’60 year’s style. I sit down, and get a menu for myself.

Not so cheap but not expensive, I think it’s okay. I think I will order a fish and chips with a coke. A really nice and warm old waitress came to take my order.

“Good evening young sir! What could I get you? “ She smiling at me.

“Good evening! I would love a fish and chips with coke. “

“A glass or a can coke?”

“A glass, please.” I smiling back to her.

“Not so many new people get around in here I tell you. You look new, what a handsome young man going in this old-school city?”

I blushed, always good to hear a compliment for someone. I am not the most attractive man in the world, and I knew it but is many people say to this to me, I almost start to think about is it true.

“Ah, nothing special ma’am, just have got a little vacation here.”

“Oh don’t ma’am me, I am not old enough for that.” she laugh at me, and take my order. “You can call me Doris. I am the one who’s the place is. An’ I could tell you young one, if I will be younger chick I would totally try to flirt with you. Shame I am old as the road.”

“Oh please, that ridiculous! You don’t even look like more than twenty.” I gave her my bright smile.

“Flattering, handsome but you will not get discount if you make some compliment to me.”

“I don’t even try to get one of it.” I laughs, and then she say my order to the chef.

I was look to my phone, and I see I have an unread message. It’s from Samatha. I open up.

_“Hello Louis._  
How was your flight? Does a good city? Are you there? call me back if you have some time!  
Love:Samatha” 

I smile to myself, she always take care of me. Such a good girl she is, and it is so sad to see many man just use her. I caller her, and for just two rings she pick up.

“It’s Samatha.” the female voice reply.

“Hey Samantha it’s me, Louis! How’s the thing goes there?” I ask her.

“Oh Louis, it so good to hear you! Everything here perfect, just how you left it. How was your flight went?” She was happy, I could hear it, almost make a scream to the phone.

“It wasn’t special, I was a little nervous about it, but as you see I am not land on the ocean!” 

“Don’t joke with that! Is not funny!” She reply with a little anger in her voice.

“Oh c’mon, you knew I don’t deadly serious! Now, how about in the office?”

“Louis, you have a vacation, I won’t speak work with you now!”

“Nah, Samatha, don’t be so cruel with me. I just ask everything goes well on the office.”

“Everything is good here. Now tell me a little about Santa Monica!”

“It’s a small town, and peaceful even if is there a nightclub.”

“A nightclub?” she ask eagerly “Maybe you could go there to-“

“Not in this lifetime sweet cheeks! I am not in the mood to laid, and as I far as I can see there are just some drunk horny man inside, or worse.”

“Ahh, Louis! Stop being so negative! You will not have anyone if you don’t go out and look around?”

“I could look around some other places than a club.”

“Oh god, right I don’t start arguing with you! By the way the apartment look good?”

“Yeah is it look good, but forgive me I need to hang up. We will speak later tomorrow, right? You need some rest too.”

“True. I am worry about you all day! But now as I hear you are alright I guess nothing goes wrong! So yeah, we will speak later! Good Night Reddie!”

“Good night Samantha!”

And then I hang up. For a minute or a little longer my order is arrive, and I am gladly start to eat. I put my phone back to my pocket.

As I start my dinner, sooner someone just pop up and sit front of me. I see a blue formal suit, but what is instantly get my eyes it was his orange hair, and the same eyes colour. I almost choke on my ships, and look him really weird.

“Hello there!” He smiling at me, and I could see him that he has got a badge. So he is a policeman I see.

“Hi?” I reply unsure what will be happen here.

“You are new here?”

“Yes I am, is this a crime to be?” This is a crime in this city to be a newcomer or they just really don’t see much people in here?

“No of course not. I am just curious why you choose this city. You came for the club?”

“OH god no! I just came to have a peaceful vacation here! Are you the Sheriff then?”

He laugh my answer he has got a nice laugh if I could say that.

“You are choose the wrong destination than. There is not much to see.”

“I am not came here for sight view, just relax and look how the tides goes up and down.”

“Just the usual, darling?” Doris asked him from behind her counter.

“Yes please!” he reply, and look to me again “How rude I am, I am not even introduce myself. I am Leone Dante. Nice to meet you” He give his hands to shake with me.

“I am Louis Wrightson. Pleasure to meet you.”


	3. Cops and Probs

  


“So are you on duty now, Leone?” I ask him gently.

“No I’m finish today. Gladly I just need to arrest some drinkers because they was too loud in this time. Why do you ask?”

“Oh just curious if I mock you a little bit you will not give me those handcuff.” I smile to him, maybe not the good idea of making bad jokes with a cop.

“So soon? You even don’t know me. By the way, what do you work?”

“I work as a photographer, in a magazine.”

“A magazine you say? Which one?”

Doris came us, and give a coffee mug and a steak with fried potato. Is it look delicious.

“Anything else to my favourite customer?” She smile to him.

“Maybe two beer for me and the newbie here, please.” 

She return with them, and Leone star to eat. 

“Newbie? Oh you barely not see me in the college. I was like a keg.”

“A keg?” He raise his eyebrows, and look confuse me. “You have some plus weight or what?”

“No, because I always drunk, and you always see me with a bottle of strong drink.” I laugh his answer, and he too.

“Not the famous I could say that. Just a little new magazine in Lousiana. Me and my best friend work there.”

“Oh so you are from Louisana. Not so far from here. Is it a nice place?”

“Well it is. I live in the downtown apartment. A little bit tiny but is good for me.”

Then we came silent I open up my beer, and he could eat his food. Soon we check our bills.

“Let me pay yours.” He say gently.

“Oh please, you don’t need to.”

“I insist. To be a good host, and almost forget Welcome to Santa Monica!” he call Doris and pay mine too, and I even say a world for it.

“You are to kind with strangers you know?” 

“Only with those who deserve it.”

“Thanks you Leone.”

“Hey do you mind a walk with me? I could show you the docks if you wish.”

“I would love to!” I reply with happiness.

Even if I meet with this guy for a minutes ago he is such a fellow nice guy. He gave me a little tourist guide the city, after we go to the park and get outside of the docks. There is a little theme park, with a wheel, souvenir shop, shootings-gallery and some popcorn makers. We go to a lower to get to the beach. I got off my shoes, and upturn my jean to not become sandy. 

There was people when we arrived, a strange party, but we don’t mint it. My eyes are almost glow in the moon shine.

“Do you really like the sea, right?” he ask me with a bright smile

“Yes, I always loved it. It give me harmony and I feel rested. If I was better to paint I will become a painter, but my skill is just look like a blob in your shirt when you eat yourself. What kind of hobby do you do?”

“Oh, what an individual character is you. Well I love long night walks or have a break in the gym. Nothings so special.”

“You know I have a great idea! Let’s take a photo, shall we?”

“Alright what photo?” he ask me eagerly.

“On ourselves, we make a selfie! C’mon it will be fun! Are you in?”

“Alright. But why is selfie?”

“I named it. It’s better than do pictures from yourself.”

“Yeah, it true. Alright lets do that picture than.” He shrug himself.

I get my camera. It not my working one, just a hobby Cannon camera. Not the most expensive type, but has a lot of memory-bay, low power-supply and you could make beautiful picture with it. I angle the camera.

“Smile.” I said and then clack. 

I turn to us, and give him a look of this new photo of ourselves. Both of us is smiling and we look so good in this picture. I give peace symbol and he put an arm on my shoulder.

“We look good in it. Would you send me the picture?”

“Of course I will! I will send you if I will be in home.”

“Okay give me a second, and I write down my email address”

He get his penalty booklet, and his pen to write down and tear the little paper and gave it to me. he has got a formal email.

“Okay I will send you, tomorrow. And hey thanks for the night!”

“Oh, you are leaving then? Very well, see you tomorrow then. I have an early scouts with my colleagues.”

“Very well. Good night then.”

I wave him and he back. I looking the seas for a minute, and after I look back to the rampart and go to the apartment. I dump someone else in the front door.

“Oh my pardon.” I say him “Are you alright?”

“Oh I’m fine thank you.” I look at him. He is the same age as me, maybe he is in his middle-age. “Hey kid, are you new here?”

His hair is brown as his eyes, and has got a really nice suit, but with that he looks like some mafia member.

“Yes I am. I came today to the city.”

“Welcome to the Lady by the Sea! I’m Mercurio by the way, I live in the apartment 4. Is you need some info about the city let me know.” He wink at me and go.

“Fine… uhm thanks and bye I think…” I mumble to him, and I go to my apartment room.

I connect the camera to my computer and send Leone the picture. I write to Samatha too and send the picture and tell about Leone a little bit. After that I turn off my laptop, take a shower.

Even I love the beach, and seashore I am not fan of the sand all over my skin and clothes. I take a tower to dry myself with it. I do not use the hairdryer, I do not know how thin the walls are and in this summer heat it gave me a little refreshing. I get my sleeping underwear, and get comfortable in the bed. I close my eyes, and a minute or later I fell asleep.


	4. A stranger who could be an angel

When I wake up the sun gently warming my face. I stretch myself, toss the blanket and sit up. I look the digital clock, and its 8:30 a.m. Great, I cannot sleep back but I do not really mind that. I go to the bathroom to wash my tooth, brush my hair to not look like some idiot. But even I start my phone is ringing, and I run with my brush on my mouth to pick up.

“Yhess?” I ask. “Is is Lhouis phone.”

“Hello! Did I wake you up?” ask Samanta.

“No of chourse not!” I say to her, and then a get out my toothbrush from my mouth.” Why do you call me?”

“I found a great new society! Is it called ‘Darkface’! You should check it out!”

“Darkface? I have had never heard from it. What is that? Some goth band?”

“No you silly, it is a social-media! You can register there and find friends, speak with new members, or even you could make a date there! It is started in this year February, but you will love it, I know!” she laugh and I bet she made widest smile.

“Fine I will check it.”

“Okay. If you are registered give me a friend request and I will PM you how could you use! “

“Right. See you soon then.”

“Chiao!”

I hang up. I sight, why I always accept her some silly things. Gods knew why are do that, but sometimes her ideas are really good. How she do it I don’t know, maybe its magic, or she super lucky. I finish my role on the bathroom, and get out my laptop. 

I log in and soon I reconnect the wifi, what is inside of this apartment. I really love myself to ask there is some kind of modern things like that. After a minute or so I start to see this so called website. Well I fought it will be some gothic or some rock band thing, I was wrong about it. Has got an easy usage and gain a really good platform. I made my account too and made my profile picture that me and Samanta are in. I found her and she started say a lot of things, half an hour later she just write down the basics of this platform. God I will be starve to death if I need to hear all of this little function of this website!

“Don’t be so mad Samanta, but I really should eat something. I will be back an hour later and you could write down the others, okay?”

“Don’t worry about Reddie, it will send you even if you are not online! I will write down for you and you could check anytime. Eat well!”

“Thanks! I will. Now bye-bye.”

“Bye. ;)”

I close the monitor, and I go to dress up. I choose some normal outwear, a white shirt with blue jeans with a sneakers. After that I get my phone, my wallet and my camera too, to get myself that Café, what I see yesterday. 

The sun shine bright, and I do not see nothing just a white blur for a second. People are in there way to work, or just simple have some time to their beloved one and go shopping. Even it is a small town, there is full of life, and gave me joy to see it no one is unhappy. Everyone is smiling, what is strange but in the good way. 

So I walked down to that Café, what is now open. I get myself there, and is it a really cosy and fancy restaurant was. Many family start their routine there, and even business mans are get their morning coffee before they go to work.

I get to the order place and see what kind of coffee they could make.

“Good morning! What can I give you?”

“A cappuccino and a French toast, please.”

I sit down one of the table, and waiting for my order. My phone is buzzing I think Samanta write for me. She send a new photo that she is sunbathing at Bahama’s. Lovely and her smile cannot be brighter… so she take some off day, that’s why she don’t want to talk about job. Smart girl. I reply to her and may if I have had some time I will Photoshop it to have a better look.

After my quiet and nice breakfast I pay the waitress and get a tip for me. She is very lovely, but I bet she has someone. 

I get up and go to the theme park. Now it is filled with life and many children take his summer here with their parent. I do not blame, there are plenty place for a child here to enjoy and spend time with his friends too. It a full crown everywhere but I don’t mind it. I love people, and more to make some photo here. I am really glad that I take with myself, and then I take some marvellous photos about the wheelchair, or the laughing children who play with water guns. 

I take as many as I wish, but sadly I forget to download the previously picture so its easy filled the Ram card. Sadly, but maybe it’s better. I am not here to work, but I love to take pictures about everything. Architectures, people, painting… is it not matter what you photo. Is it matter that what is in that photo. What could the photo tells you. If you just smashing the button for it you will not gain anything. Just a lot of random photo, and you cannot even remember where, or how you take it.

I love that in photography that you can with just one click and pause the time. What you shoot it will be eternal, and if you upload on the internet it surely will not lost. But enough of my passion today. I have another things to do.

There was a strange house, a fortune teller. Well I was never there so I think is it a good time to get there. Even after as I see not many people like to get inside of the tent. 

When I enter the most disturbing thing, was the straight incense and fugimant what hit my nose instanly. The other is look like as a normal gypsy wagon. Full with no one knows where she could find, or what are they. The surrounding there are many purple sheets decorated with skulls. In the middle there was a table with an orb and two chairs there. The woman maybe she get the sixth sense that someone enter.

“What can I do four you young lad?” She came from the darkness and I could see her now.

A young, and really beautiful gypsy woman with her black curly hair, an angel face with blue eyes and a full reed lip. I do not even knew why she said young lad, we are the same age.

“Greetings, I would love to get some fortune teller.”

“Oh then come closer please. I will tell you, what destiny lies ahead you.”

Okay, it is strange, but fine I sit down that chair and she front of me.

“Please give me your hands.”

“Okay…” I hesitate but I give it. She close her eyes, and set up her head. She look like get some high, or some kind of thing. Maybe I am not the wright person for this. And I could say why am I not here.

“I see your path… you will found true love twice! The first one is fiery but sadly short as the summer rains. The other one will be ethereally and filled with passion… and” she gasped and instantly withdraw her hand from me with fear. “Get away from my tent, and do not came back.”

“What did I do wrong?” I ask confused.” What do you see?”

“Just get out. I do not wish to see you again.”

“Why? What about the payment?”

“I don’t need your money,darling. Now if you will excuse me, I will back what I am do.” and she just leave me, or does she think she will leave.

“I ask, what did you see!” I grab her arm, nor forcefully, but to stop her. “What is so bad there you can’t say to me?”

“I cannot speak about, maybe some night later we will meet and you will understand what I am now do not wish to tell you. Is it the best, if my mouth will shut about it. These secret is not for your ears.”

“What did I die, or became some kind of Alien or what? A ghost? A murderer? What is it?”

“Darkness and death is approach to you, and you cannot defend yourself from it. The queen get her web around you, and the Prince will desolate with his furious pole-axe. You will be free, but soon the darkness will bound you, consume you and you cannot free yourself, just the merciful death.”

I just stand there and I cannot believe her words, it so confusing.

“What kind of darkness we speak? What kind of Queen and Prince?”

“The Red Moon will come for you, and you became that after her final death. And the Silver Soldier save you, and gaze upon you, and you back, but I can’t tell you more. I said more than enough for it. Now please leave me, before both of us getting involved their cause and getting us killed.”

She free her arm from my grasp and vanish back of her building. Did I do something bad, that I gain this kind of destiny? Or this is just a false alarm, to get my money? But I don’t even pay her, so what she see and why see tell me? And even how a man could be twice fallen in love with true love? It is impossible, as I think and why there will be so much death?

I knew I would dare to came here. Now with all of my question I need to leave. I feel myself really depressed. I need to forget this, or try not remember so much from it… but as far as I get from that gypsy I feel that I need to go back and ask the true of this. I feel myself really awful. This… this not what I think of my vacation, or on my holiday. This is overwhelm me. 

I just walking the city for ours, when I get a phone call.

“Hey Louis! You said you will be off for an hour!”

“Oh, I am sorry for that I forgot it really, and my mobile net had been expired.”

“You sound sad, everything is alight?”

“Yeah it fine, just have gain a some bad fortune teller, it rally silly you don’t need to worry about. Some love crisis and thing.”

“Oh, c’mon you don’t need to be so depressed about it. It’s just a fortune teller, it not say your fucking destiny! Now I think you should go that club and get some drink. It will be get you better.”

“But is just almost 2 p.m. I don’t think it will be open in this early time.”

“I don’t care you go and see it if is it open you go there and get some drink.”

“Of course mom, after I get some food to eat, okay? Now being good in there beach and don’t get sunburn!”

“Okay, Reddie! Have fun there, and become sad okay? Ii is the time to you for relaxing.”

“Fine, fine I get it. Now bye bye!”

“Bye!”

And hang out. Now the worst of it I not know where am I or what am I doing here… after an hour or so I finally get back to the diner and the Asylum. Okay first get eat, after that well maybe get drunk. She is wright. I do not need to be sad such a silly things what that gypsy said.

I eat again fish and chips with coke, and waling for 2 hours to get the club open. When I got there the cigarette fumes and the cheap beer smell. Well what am I thinking, what be there. Some luxury? Well at least it looks like how is it the name on it. Many people are here, and the bouncer or the barman.

“Hey boy what can I get for you?” he asked me.

“Well something strong would be great.”

“Ah tough day you have?” he make when he pour me some whisky, and give me. I instantly drink it.

“Well we could say that. Some weird shit came out.”

“Oh boy… well if you need more?”

“Yes, please.”

I drink maybe a few more round, and started to see blurry but at least I am happy, and even go to get some dance. There was a cheerleader woman, or she just a bitchy attitude. Wow I became a little bit vulgar, maybe the drink gave me some strong, and get me relief. I became the dancing king there, and got popular. I dance when I can’t feel my feet, and got upstairs to get a little bit more drinks.

After a few bottle, my head become dizzy, and I got tired. So I left the club and go to my apartment. Even if I could tell that I drink a little I was just tipsy. When I got there I try to get the apartment, and find the damn keyhole. After a few try someone just with some inhuman speed swept along the hallways to Mercurio’s apartment. I don’t mind who was it, not even blink there. After a few second a calm voice call me.

“Good evening.” he say with a low tone.

“Good evening.” I reply and look toward to it. His hair was strawberry blonde and his eyes look like the clear sky. He wear an expensive suit, I think maybe he is a manager or a business man.

“Forgive me, that may I disturb your night, but may a chance to see a man named Mercurio?”

“I don’t see him, sorry about it, just yesterday we speak a little.”

“Oh, I see thank you very much for your help. My apologies to disturb you. I will come back later then.”

“Well, if you wish I could invite you to my apartment to wait for him in the living-room. You could hear from this apartment that someone came in the main door. If you wish, of course.”

“If you insist, I would be very grateful about it.” He smile to me.

Fine, I get him inside and myself.

“Do you need anything uuum.. some water?” I ask because I realize I do not do any shopping so the fridge is empty.

“Nothing, thank you.”

“Alight, if you need something just let me know.” I smiling to him.

“Do you new in Santa Monica? I am not recognise you.”

“Yes I do. I have my vacation here. “


	5. My name is Sebastian

„What do you work Mr.? “ He pause for a moment because I even do not introduce myself to him, neither did he.

“How rude am I. I am Louis, Louis Wrightson.” I give his my hand to shake. “I am working at a photographer in Louisiana at a new magazine.”

“Sebastian LaCroix. Pleasure to meet you.” He smiles so bright to me and I do not know just blush to him.

“From the LaCroix Foundation? I.. uum I hear from it! It is really great companion! I am really honoured to meet with you!”

“I am flattered Mr.Wrightson.” He said with his French accent.” It is a hard work to get such a great improvement and ascendant corporation. May we could help each other, if you interested in some plus work.”

“What kind of work, if I could ask?”

“One of my silent partner is fond of the art what you make, and even your qualification is required in my corporation too. I am not so fortune in this time, and many applicant failed to transact my requirement to my maximalist eyes.”

“I do not have my portfolio right now. I do not think that someone will give me job here.”

“Do not worry about Mr.Wrightson I do not require that, instead do you have some fresh photograph to show?”

“Yes, I have from today.” and give my camera to him to see the album.

He started to look at them, and I am really curious and nervous about it what he will be say. It may not my best photos to take, and maybe not the worst. It was normal photos… he could say that they are really bad, and critique about it. I do not even know why I show him or why I do what he said. He has a stranger aura, a special one what I cannot describe.

“These are well taken photos, if may have free times you could-“  
He pause the sentences because we hear the door open and lock in haste, and a really harsh steps to maybe apartment 4.

“I think Mercurio came back, maybe we could talk about it later, I think.”

“Yes, thank you very much, I need to business to intend to. My apologies to you to cut it short. Maybe we could talk another night. Here my signal card. Please contact me tomorrow.” He gave me his signal card, and it look very fashionable, with his name and the LaCroix Foundation, and there is a phone number of his. 

“Of course, good night then Mr.LaCroix I hope we will meet again.” I smile him.

“I am sure we will meet, have a good night Mr.Wrigthson.” he shake my hand and he just go out, silently close my door. 

That was weird but okay, it’s fine. He left, but it so weird… almost I missed him. Maybe the alcohol do this with me, maybe I became paranoid but this man with his aura feel me… safe… and comfortable… than I know him from my past. I am confused very well. What in the name happen with me? Why did I get him inside? Ahh, my head is spinning like hell. I should get some bath and rest for the night, but first close my apartment.

I don’t know what happen to me, I put in the table the signal card, and get my shower. My head is dizzy and I could say it not from the drink I have. He made something with me for sure but I do not know what or why. Even what am I think go get him inside? I became so insane. Maybe really something bad with my head. When I get out from my shower, what was really gave me some relief I toss my towel to the nearest thing, which was the wardrobe, and get myself naked to the bed. I shut my eyes, and almost a second I fell asleep.

***

I always a morning bird. When the sun shine through the window I wake up. But now I do not even want to get out of bed after noon. Strange things happen, and even I have got a nightmare about that damn gypsy and her damned fortune teller. God, why can’t I forget that shit? 

I get some clothes on a really long shirt, and a boxer. I walk to the living room when I see the card from yesterday. I just stand there for a minute when I get my phone and put the numbers in it. I rang it, but a few times later it’s just beep tome and get me to the voicemail. I hang up it, maybe he is too busy, to get the phone.

I put down, and start to search on LaCroix website and I got his assistant number, who could help me out. I rang up her phone number too.

“Good afternoon! It’s the LaCroix Foundation, my name is Diana Castaneda. What can I help you?” Her voice is calm and really charming one.

“Good afternoon! My name is Louis Wrightson. I have yesterday a job recommendation from Mr. LaCroix, but I couldn’t get through to him. Could you please, get my message to him?”

“Of course Mister! My apologies, but he is not in the facility right now. I am afraid, he has business to attend to. What kind of message would you like to give to him?”

“I am interested in the job, what he offer but I am afraid I can’t start straightway. Can I ask how long he is not in the Foundation?”

“I am afraid he will be come in the evening Sir. If he came, I will surely give the message. Can I ask again your name?”

“Of course. Louis Wrightson, W-R-I-G-H-T-S-O-N.”

“Thank you very much! Anything else you require my assistant?”

“No, thank you very much. That’s all what I wish to know. Have a nice day!”

“Have a nice day you too, Mr.Wrightson! Farewell.”

“Farewell.”

She hang up the phone. Well I wasn’t know it will be so fast to get this, but I am glad to have this call. I turn my laptop and get to the Darkface website, and try to search my older school friends. After all I found so many and even barely do not recognise them. They change so much! Even one of them have married, and had children.  
I guess I will be die an old man with a bunch of cats... Well fuck, but least I could be a happy crazy man. But who knows... 

I grab my phone, and search my dear Samantha number and ring her. Probably the worst idea. What the time is there? Midnight? She will be glad about my new news. Soon a really tired voice greet me.

"Hello?"

"Hello sleeping beauty. You have no idea what happened with me last night!" I tell her exited.

"Oh my gosh, do not tell me you get a girlfriend so soon, because I will fall out of the bed!" She raise her voice with happiness.

"Nah, not that one. I meet someone else." I play a bit, I know she do not like when I just don’t tell her straight what happened. Ah, my little curious Samantha.

"Awww tell me, I am dying for it!"

"Alright, alright. I meet with a Business man named by Sebastian LaCroix."

"No way! You was that drunk to be seeing things Reddie?"

"I have his business car darling, wanna get a picture of it as a legal proof?"

"Hell yeah, show me that!"

I take a picture and send her an email to it with the 'Check this out, someone will get high places *wink*'.

"Check your email sweetie. Now, you will be satisfy with this?"

I hear rustle moves and a half a minute she could tell me.

"Holy shit. You really not joking with it. Oh my god. How?"

"He is searching his employee I guess, and well I was here to ask where that one could be and we started to chatting..."

"You? Chatting with the most rich business man like a damn good old friend?"

"No I was polite with him, and he seem nice you know."

"So what the two of you speak?"

"He gave me a job. Or well a job apply due to one of his silent partner wish a photographer, aaand I make a call not so soon."

She gasped. "Holy shit, that brutal. I am glad that I am in bed so I cant faint to the ground. This is super fucking cool! And absolutely incredible! I mean, you know he is almost unreachable?"

"Does he?" I ask exited..

"I have been itching to get from him an interview for months! And now I am so jealous that you speak with him! He do not even reply my emails and calls! You lucky bastard you are Reddie!"

"It seems I have got the natural charm for it."

"Natural charm my ass..." she scoff and laugh. „Tell me do you wish that job?"

"Well I just wanted to talk about it what am I need to do, and you know if it pays a little bit better... "

"Okay I know you have need to pay the rent and all of those. I am glad that you found a new job!"

"Hey I will be just listening what they wants. If some creepy, shitty portfolios or weird stuff I will not accepted, because its money."

"Oooh someone seem so professional, and what that creepy stuff you don’t wanna do?"

"Well se BDSM act photo and something like that."

"What the hell? Do you get something like this?"

"Almost, yeah. So return to the object of the conversation, he will call me back when he is back his office."

"Well good luck with that. I would be proud of, if you get that job. Ooh and do not forget to mention our newspaper you know! New projects ahead of us, and his interview would be get us to the top! Even he not gave anything about the trendiest ones!"

"Okay, okay god you are so obsessed with that interview! I will try but I don’t thinks so he will be want to hear from it."

"Just try, c'mon he likes you don’t he?"

I just blushed and start to think.

"I do not thinks so he like me."

"Damn than something he seen you to get his attention."

"Nothing darling! We just chat! I do not do anything! It was pure lucky, even now I praise the Gods I was drunk, then I was not worried myself to death, and hell to not know much of him."

"Are you joking right now?"

"No?"

"Goddamn the whole LaCroix Foundation is in his hand! The most successful business partner in America. Almost in one week when it created, it was inside the most success 50 corporations, and now almost beat the second, just in one year."

"Woow..." That’s the thing what could get out of my mouth.

"Even the police do investigation that is not corrupted or even legal work they do. But they not found any crime so, they are good what they do. Perfection is their first and most valuable, but not forget the high standards towards the workers."

"Know you gave me a god damn fear to even get my foot there. Holy shit Samantha! I am not prepared for such a big thing!"

"You will go there or I dare you, I flight to Santa Monica, and kick your ass on that building up to the right place. Speak and you get that sweet job!"

"Why you so concern about it that I want it?"

"C'mon it would be a dream job! You know how hard to get there? If I were you I will instantly accept it!"

"What you not instantly accept my dear Samantha?" I giggle.

"Shut up, I am serious here. I would drop anything to get there, and you just... Aaaargh you make me angry and happy the same time!"

"Well at least I have talents for getting women’s mad for me."

"Ha-ha, someone getting so humour in this times."

"So... Then I am nervous a little bit. You think so I will be good for that job?"

"Of course darling! You are the best photographer what am I ever seen. You are talented, passion about your job... you are exited for new way or form about it. And not least perfect photo manipulator, and sometimes when you are not deaf or stupid as a donkey, you make good points and a damn great speech."

"You flattering me darling. Almost start to blush on these. Charming, but do not look so... you know perfect to get it?"

"You deserve better job darling after that bitch, and all of the shit what happened lately with you. A perfect opportunity to start a new life, forget the bad things and make a good new chapter."

"You are just to sweet with me Samantha, but maybe you are right. After all... maybe I deserve it."

"Now that’s the spirit! Do not worry just be yourselves. Oh and if you get that job, tell me, after your parents of course."

"Oh gosh right. Bye bye!"

"Right. Sweet dreams! Bye!"

I hang her out. God she speak so much of it. Of course when we speak of the devil. It gave me a hearth attach when my phone start to ring, and I pick up.

"Its Louis Wrightson." I reply instantly.

"Oh sweetie it is me! You forgot to phone to us young man! We worried sick! Glad that the angel Samantha tell us your flight was well!"

"Oh mamma please..."

"No mamma please, here! You made us worry!"

"But you said you speak with Samantha! I am not a little child anymore ma'!"

"But you will be my sweet little boy, and how the things go there!? Does it look like as the same as in the old '54?"

"You was here in the '54?"

"There were I met with your father darling! You was our ten wedding anniversary in the summer. Oh, my little red cranberry..."

"Mother please do not call me cranberry.."

"Oh all right, all right but you was so sweet child back in the days..."

"Mother!"

"So darling I and dear Goerge will go for a walk. Be well sweetie."

"Just be careful mother be well."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I drop the phone the bed and drop myself next to it. I am so excited to get that call. Well, it will be a long day to wait for his answer.


	6. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having some bad pun jokes down there, almost fell of my chair when I write it. BTW have fun. :)

I look up the ceilings and start to think. What on earth really LaCroix see me? And even, what about the gypsy fortunes tells me? The chill run through my spine even to think what that woman tell me, that I will die. Silver Soldier and the Red Moon. Whom they are? What am I in this game?

Just a pawn, a little-known one, a nameless thing... I sigh and go out for have a breakfast. This is my third day here and seems look like an eternal. What am I even think that I will be do for 2 weeks? I am a fool, surely. 

When I finished with my breakfast in the Café, a great idea pop my mind. I will go to the beach, and get some sunbathe. I was pale as the white wall even I work outside. Well not that much, mostly I get invited special event where I need to wear suite.

I pack my stuff and get down to the beach, and relaxing all day. I wear a red short swimwear, with some flip-flop shoes.  
I book a sun umbrella after a great swim in the oceans and carefully sunstone myself, and start to read a book with my sun glasses on.

I do not know how many hours pass like this, but then a really familiar voice greet me.

"Louis?" He ask surprise.

When I look up, and toss down a little my sunglasses to see his face, I just see orange eyes, and hair.

"Leone?" I ask back to him, the sun blind me to see more about him.

"What a good thing to see you. Can I?”

He point next to me.

"Of course. What are you doing here?" I ask him and close the book.

"Oh, my duty has been ended an hour ago, and I was thought it would be not hurt me a little beach time."

"Well you don’t need to sunbathe with that tone."

He get himself comfortable under the shadow of the sun umbrella, and look at me curious, and laugh.

"Well, and you absolutely needed that. You are so bright that you can light."

"Very funny. Somebody has a good day?"

"Not exactly, but now maybe I will have a good time."

"Oh? Seems we just now each other for three days, and you speak of if, is like for years."

"Well sounds strange, but you so friendly and instant, and... I think I am needed a good friend."

"Oh, you don’t have one?"

"No, not like that it's..." He lowered his eyes to the sand and start to draw little circles in it. "It's just complicated. I never think of it that I could do other things, than work."

"Why not? Well I am the same tide with you, but sometimes it is so... tranquil to have a job and the one you love. If Samantha not kick me out for this two weeks holiday, I guess I will be in the office and rotting."

"It is seems she cares for you."

"Oh, she could be my second mom, because she cares too much!"

Both of us laugh, and then I look back to the sea.

"So… what are you planning this day?"

"Not much... but maybe…"

"Maybe, what?" I look back to him.

"Maybe I can show you downtown! Los Angeles. Do you in? At least it is much bigger than Santa Monica, and not so far.”

“Now that’s something I would never turn off! I would love to! Even after all I wish to talk to something with you.”

“That’s cool. C’mon get up, I will give you a ride.”

“Wow, you have a car?”

“Car, oh yes I have a ministerial car, but we will be go with my new babe!”

“With what?”

“You will see.”

So we get up, I dress up and packaging all of my stuff. Glad that I was not a fool to just come here with my stuffs.

“What you were reading by the way, when I arrive?” He ask me when we get to the parking range.

“Oh, nothing so much, just a romance novel I think.”

“Ohh~ someone want to be Casanova.”

“Oh, just shut up.” I chuckle with red tone and bump his hip.

“Now here we are, welcome my Honda babe!” He stop one of the parking motorcycle.

“Wow, this is amazing! It’s the new model doesn’t it?”

“Yes, the new VTX1800N!” He said proudly.

“But… that’s just came out in this month! Woow, someone win the lottery I see!”

“No, no I just save the money for a new motorcycle, and here we go! My sweet 3 valves per cylinder, four stroke, V-twin SHOC engine.”

“Now we can see who loves the motor more.”

He laugh at me and get his helmet and toss me another one.

“Hop in, and I will give you a ride!”

“I hope it will be just the motorcycle what am I will ride.”

“Oh what will be happen if I just give you another ride?”

“We will be go to your house as well?”

“Maybe, if you truly wish that.”

“Someone become nasty. Do you truly a cop or you just have this good side view, and inside you are a really… really bad boy huh?”

“Less talking, more moving!”

Both of us laughing like a mad man, and my tears run down. Oh god this was so funny, and Leone almost fell of his bike.

"Of course, Mr. Policeman, just do not give me the handcuffs." I put on the helmet and sit down his motor.

"Oh you would love that, you kinky bastard!" He laugh and start the engine.

One hours or maybe two and we was inside the city of Angeles, Los Angeles.

He start to show the city around, we go to the Griffin Park, having a good ice scream, and talking. He is a really nice guy, with passion, and charismatic.

"So why do you became a policeman?" I ask him, but when I see his face filled with surprise and sadness, I regret to even say that.

"It's... it is a long story. Do not get it as I am rude, but I am not like to talk about it."

"Oh, my apologise, I was fought just... you have the same passion about it as me with the photographs."

"No, not a problem." He is weakly smile to me. „It is not your problem even after all."

"If you need to speak about it..." I squeeze his shoulder. "You can find me."

"Thank you, for your support. You have no idea how much you help me even with this."

"You are welcome. After all that’s why the friends are."

"Yes, but not all of it is trustworthy to speak about your secret right, or something deep in your hearth, right?"

"Yeah, many maybe just use you, but I can say to you, I promise I would never do that with you."

"Thank you, and ooh you said to me you wish to speak something. So what was it?"

"Oh, yes, yes I am so sorry to change the topic." I shake my head a little, and look back to him. „Do you have any case about the LaCroix Foundation?"

"Why?" He asked surprise. "Even those are police files, I cannot handle to you them, and they are secrets."

"I just want to know... you know they are so famous and all, but they are truly white."

"What in the hell that supposed to meant? This is nonsense!"

"C'mon it is not! You are not eager to see something about the LaCroix Foundation?"

"Of Course I would love to see! But why do you wanted so bad?"

"Maybe I will go there for an interview or two...”

He is laughing at me, and when I looking at him with serious face, he stopped laughing.

"What? You not joking?"

I shake my head.

"Holy shit... that is something. A job you will get there?"

"I just go to an interview, and I just thinking of it."

"Congratulation, than whatever will you choose. I could admin it would be such a good sight if you work here, and we can meet every day or almost every day."

"Oh my, I am flattered for your humble opinion. It wouldn't be bad, just I am not sure that I want it or not. I feel myself now so confused."

"Why?"

"He look a nice guy, with the look of 'I know everything, and I am now how the business goes.'. I swear when he look at me he see my soul."

"Who exactly?" He raise his eyebrow.

"Sebastian..." I say out shy. “I mean Mr. LaCroix, Sebastian LaCroix."

"You.Met.With.Him?" He almost look like a sheep. Probably a sheep could have such more intelligent face when you say to it win the lottery.

"I am. Lucky huh?"

"Luck is not the word for that, it is a miracle!"

"Why everyone is so determined with that! He is not unreachable! He is just as a person as me!"

"Yeah, but he quietly make himself to that part. No one know anything about him. Perfect house, perfect job, Corporation, maybe a wife with that, and a pure handsome face with it. The guy could be the perfection in the dictionary book. What is perfection? Sebastian LaCroix." He is chuckle in his own jokes.

"Probably... I just do not know he just jokes with me, or he truly want me for that job."

"He is not the joking one. When he say that he will beat the second big Foundation he do it, when people just laughing at him. Everyone is fear from him, or many others."

"What should I do really?"

"Well, know what he wish from you, and then you will choose what you will do."

"Simple, right... Thank you very much." 

"You are welcome." he stand up, and looking down. „Do you wish to go somewhere else, or should I give you a home ride?"


End file.
